lembranças
by Torradeira San
Summary: Os sorrisos e a saudade invadem sua memória, um telefonema faz seu coração palpitar...numa noite chuvosa algo de ruim pode acontecer...e tudo não passava de um mal entendido


Ela volta a olhar para o espelho e o vê uma mancha como se uma mão estivesse escorregado por ele. Sua visão começa a ficar meio turva, vai cambaleando até a sala. Cai sentada no tapete, coloca as mãos no chão e vê que o novo tapete estava coberto de vermelho. Procura um ponto fixo para o olhar e se concentrar, porém a dor do seu membro machucado dificultava essa missão. Levanta escorando-se nas paredes até chegar à janela aberta. Estava pronta para acabar com esse sofrimento...fechou os olhos a fim de pegar impulso.

" **Não, ainda não".**

Desce e com a ajuda das paredes chega a estante desse mesmo cômodo no qual estava o telefone com diversas folhas soltas repletas de anotações, uma caneta azul e um caderno velho. Sua mão trêmula vai de encontro aos objetos com o intuito de aliviar a dor em seu coração. Num voraz momento lembranças do dia em que encontrara a felicidade até o momento em que esta escorreu por seus dedos invadem a sua mente ... Um compulsivo e amargo choro lhe afoga nublando seus olhos... Ela chora por seus amigos, parentes e amores...

 _TenTen entra na escola cursando seu 9º Ano. Primeira vez que entra na sala já chega atrasada encontra um lugar bom e senta-se. A diretora se pronuncia passando de sala em sala para ver o comportamento dos alunos._

 _\- Bom dia turma, Eu sou Tsunade a diretora desta escola e Shizune coordenadora . Logo, logo os lugares serão marcados e espero que apreciem as aulas, acredito que vocês, ou pelo menos a maioria conheçam os professores. Bem , sem mais a dizer...Ah! A coordenação fica lá embaixo e sobre os uniformes... os inspetores estão de olho em vocês, nada de tênis colorido, é apenas branco, não quero blusa de educação física dentro das salas de aula, o uniforme de educação física será trocado no vestiário...e quero avisar aos casaizinhos - olhou fulminantemente para alguns alunos encontrados no fundo da sala - sem agarramento e beijinhos nesta instituição. Obrigada – e se retirou rumando a próxima sala, provocando murmurinhos entre os alunos._

 _TenTen já havia estudado lá o ano passado então já conhecia algumas pessoas que coincidentemente foram para sua sala. Um rapaz alto muito bonito não parava de olha-la. Sentou-se atrás dela junto com seus amigos. Esses meninos somente atrapalhavam as aulas. A primeira semana de aula foi tranquila. As provocações aumentavam e as insinuações também._

 _\- Pow TenTen, fica comigo, não custa nada. Só um beijinho – um rapaz alto, magro de cabelos lisos e compridos a agarrava forçando um beijo._

 _\- TenTen: Para Neji, chega dessas brincadeiras – riso – você é maluco sabia?_

 _\- Eu sei, maluco por você – e só a soltava quando lhe dava um selinho ou quando algum professor entrava na sala._

 _Os lugares foram definidos. Neji sentara do outro lado da sala encostado na parede, Rock Lee atrás dela, do seu lado um pouco à frente Shikamaru, do outro lado Temari. Eram seis fileiras intercalando meninos e meninas. O professor de defesas adentra na classe._

 _\- Bom dia querido alunos...- o homem de cabelos curtos com um cigarro na boca para e olha a arrumação – adorei essa arrumação – sorri e vira-se para o quadro afim de mostrar alguns esquemas de luta em grupo._

 _Os meses foram se passando e a tentação aumentava... de selinhos passaram para abraços, de abraços passou para companheirismo...até que um dia surge a proposta. Perto da porta encostado na parede com as mãos no bolso, encontrava-se Neji_

 _\- Quero te encontrar hoje na praça longe da academia,pode ser? – diz sem a olhar._

 _\- Pra que, Neji-kun? - diz uma TenTen corada segurando seu lanche._

 _\- Tem algo que preciso conversar com você, e não aceito um não como resposta – Foi um convite surpresa, ela não esperava algo assim dele._

 _Pensava ser somente mais uma das que ele cantava todos os dias. Inesperadamente eu coração bateu forte, seu rosto ganhou um forte rubor e suas mãos suaram frio._

 _\- H-hai_

 _\- Se você furar contarei a todos que dorme chupando dedo – brincou_

 _\- Mas não faço isso, Neji ! - com uma mão na boca exasperou-se - Não vou fu-furar – e riu_

 _A noite chegou e ela estava nervosa sem nenhuma roupa adequada pra ir... Colocou uma calça larga, blusa colada de manga curta e tênis. Atrasada como sempre o encontrou a esperando, seu estômago começou a se contrair, sentiu enjôo. Ele a cumprimenta com dois beijos no rosto._

 _\- Quer um sorvete? - perguntou o rapaz._

 _\- H-hai. Amo chocolate. Qual sabor você vai querer? - perguntou olhando para a barraquinha de picolés na praça, onde um bom senhor já servia algumas pessoas._

 _\- O seu. – a puxou pela cintura_

 _\- Meu? - surpresa, pousou suas mãos por cima da camisa do moreno, com os olhos arregalados, fitou sua boca que continha um sorriso de lado._

 _\- Sim...– e a beijou._

 _Sentiu seus pés deslizarem sobre o chão. Ele a segurou e sorriu cinicamente pra ela. Ela então o puxa e o beija mais uma vez porém mais intensamente. Entram na fila pra comprar a sobremesa, não deixando a troca de carinho de lado. Se sentaram na grama e as três horas passaram recheadas de beijos, abraços e risos. Olhando para o relógio, a decepção invade os olhos da menina. Estava ficando tarde. Ele a encara._

 _\- Não te imaginava assim...sempre pensei que você fosse chata e irritante, mas estou vendo que não é verdade...você é maravilhosa._

 _TenTen ficou muito sem graça com a declaração_

 _\- Você que é maravilhoso, inteligente, bonito, engraçado – fez menção de levantar-se da grama. Ele olha pro chão e se levanta...um silêncio invade o local. Ele a encara novamente._

 _\- TenTen quer namorar comigo? – pergunta sério_

 _\- Quero! – responde num impulso. Eles se beijam novamente_

 _A notícia na segunda-feira se espalhou na escola tal como fogo se espalha em capim seco. Até o professor de defesas foi felicita-la pelo compromisso chamando-a à sua mesa._

 _\- Parabéns...você tem que muda-lo, mas pra melhor...ele tem que deixar esse desinteresse escolar de lado – Ele vira para Neji - Parabéns hein Neji_

 _\- Parabéns pelo o quê?Ela está grávida? – responde um Neji indiferente com uma sobrancelha levantada. Todos da sala a encaram indignados, até mesmo o professor. Sabiam que para engravidar era necessário ter relações sexuais._

 _\- Isso é verdade TenTen? – Ela chocada não conseguia responder, até que por fim um "não" saiu de sua boca – Olha lá hein, não vá estragar a sua vida!_

 _\- Ele está brincando professor – exasperada, TenTen levanta as mãos e faz grandes gesticulações tentando se desculpar._

 _Depois desse episódio todos da escola foram lhe perguntar se era verdade o boato de sua gravidez. Ao firmar o compromisso sempre estavam juntos. Quando alguém lhe fazia essa pergunta Neji encenava passando a mão na barriga dela. Quando a pessoa ia embora os dois começavam a rir. Foi um episódio que os dois nunca esqueceriam. Ao completar o primeiro mês de namoro a morena toda carinhosa entregou um lindo cartão feito por ela mesma com uma linda mensagem pra Neji. Ele a levantou no meio da sala e lhe deu um grande beijo. Porém o segundo mês de namoro não foi tão eufórico. O ano havia terminado e com ele o relacionamento._

 _Chegaram as férias e Neji a ligava constantemente para sair e reatar o namoro, porém ela muito imatura se deixava levar pelo medo que tinha da mãe e falava que não queria mais ficar com ele, quando desligava o telefone sempre chorava no seu quarto escondida. O tempo foi passando e ele cansado de receber o "não", já não ligava mais. Ela começou a sair com outras pessoas._

 _No ano seguinte, TenTen entrou pra uma escola nova, uma escola profissionalizante em armas. Era estranho conhecer novas pessoas de novo, fazer novas amizade de novo, tentar se relacionar de novo. Seus professores eram engraçados e tinha o sensei de química que era baixinho, Danzou, sempre a chamava pra sair, e esse era o motivo de suas notas altas, mas ela nunca aceitava seu convite. Ela começou a se relacionar com Usumaki Naruto, um rapaz loiro e sorridente. Era moreno e tinha os dentes perfeitamente alinhados, mas só pensava em orgia. Foi tarde demais até ela descobrir isso, já estava compromissada com o rapaz, foram 4 meses de agonia até conseguir se desvencilhar dele._

 _E mais um ano se passou. TenTen vai para seu 2º ano da escola profissionalizante, conhece novas pessoas dentre elas duas em especial: Sakura e Ino. No meio do ano através de Hinata conheceu Shouji um rapaz que era seu oposto em tudo, porém depois de tanta insistência dele, ficaram...ele a pediu em namoro e ela foi franca com ele._

 _\- Shouji, serei sincera com você, porque você é um rapaz legal e não quero te fazer sofrer e nem te enganar - o que estava para relatar era ainda doloroso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ela abaixou os olhos, inspirou - eu ainda gosto de uma pessoa e não sei se ela gosta de mim. Não quero te enganar tentado fingir uma coisa que na verdade não sinto._

 _\- Eu sei gatinha, mas você vai, com o tempo, gostar de mim...só peço uma chance...vai me negar essa oportunidade?_

 _\- Não! Vamos ver no que dá...- e concordou com o relacionamento. Hinata sempre envolvida no relacionamento dos dois...desde o tempo do Naruto, sempre envolvida, afinal era sua melhor amiga. TenTen começou a ouvir rock e se vestir como uma verdadeira roqueira, comprou monhequeiras, cordões, spikes, correntes, roupas pretas e all stars. Seu relacionamento com sua mãe foi um inferno...brigavam por tudo, a verdade era que Sra Mitsache não concordava com o relacionamento dos dois._

 _Um sábado pedira a Shouji que se encontrassem na casa de sua avó. A família sempre se reunia para um jogo de cartas. No ápice do jogo sua avó riu alto com uma risada escandalosa que só ela sabia dar. Shouji debochou dessa risada, foi escutado por todos ali presentes. A avó da menina levantou-se pediu licença:_

 _\- Vou fazer um chá._

 _TenTen indignada saiu da casa de sua avó com Shouji._

 _\- Você está louco? Por que fez algo assim? – silêncio_

 _\- Ih e daí? - Shouji respondeu indiferente. Virou para o lado para não encara-la._

 _\- Olha Shouji, desculpa mas não dá pra gente continuar, essa foi a gota pra transbordar o copo_

 _\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – alterou-se_

 _\- Vou te falar...não é a primeira vez que você debocha da minha família, chama minha mãe de Dona Xerife só por que ela quer o meu bem e não me deixa sair pra alguns lugares, zomba da minha avó, fala mal dos meu amigos. - Ela virou de costas para ele - Não, eu já suportei o que tinha que suportar...desculpe._

 _Shouji mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu deixando uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto. TenTen resolveu viajar e dar um tempo num sítio isolado de tudo...Sua amiga Ino lhe emprestara o seu sítio pra passar uns dias. Ao retornar após uma semana, foi verificar sua caixa de mensagem...Espantou-se com a voz._

 _\- Oi T-chan, preciso falar com você...tem como vc aparecer aqui em casa essa semana ainda? - depois de tanto tempo, ela não esquecia aquela voz grossa e roupa. TenTen disca o número rapidamente..._

 _\- Moshi moshi?_

 _\- Neji-kun? - a menina segurava o telefone com força._

 _\- Sim, quem é?_

 _\- É a TenTen, tudo bom?_

 _\- Sim, sim, sempre bem, e contigo?_

 _\- To muito bem também, você me ligou, algo importante? - notava-se uma apreensão em sua voz._

 _\- Sim - fez-se silêncio - estou com saudades, vem aqui pra gente conversar_

 _\- H-hai...quando?- como conter a felicidade?_

 _\- A hora que você quiser. Esta semana estou de folga._

 _\- Amanhã? - fechou os olhos ao perguntar. Será que estava muito insinuativa?_

 _\- Claro, meio dia?_

 _\- Ótimo...já terminei de treinar a essa hora – riu_

 _\- Sim, até amanhã. – desligou._

 _Uma certa morena ao desligar o telefone suspira e se joga na cama. Aquela noite prometia sonhar com um certo príncipe encantado. Ao acordar ansiava pelo encontro com Neji, depois de 3 anos seu coração continuava com o mesmo sentimento pelo moreno. Não evitou de espalhar as novidades pra suas amigas que celebraram junto com ela, lhe dando dicas pra arrasar com essa "conversa" que teriam. A hora chega, cada passo que dava fazia seu estômago se contorcer imaginando como ele deveria estar, o que estaria pensando dela, ou até mesmo se ela estava bem "apresentável" para encontrar com ele._

 _Com as pernas bambas chegou até o clã Hyuuga. O avistou de longe, ele já estava a sua espera. E que surpresa! Continuava lindo como sempre...o mesmo corte de cabelo...o mesmo sorriso lindo...os mesmos olhos perolados...e a mesma cor branca vívida que tanto adorava quando contrastava com sua pele no sol. Ele a recebeu com dois tradicionais beijos no rosto e a convida pra entrar...caminharam em direção a área de treinamento e ficaram sentados no sol contando as novidades e o que acontecera de novos nesse 3 anos que não se viram._

 _\- Eu estou namorando – falou singelamente o rapaz_

 _– Q-que bom, felicidades pra vocês – fingiu um sorriso e virou o rosto olhando para as árvores rasgadas por algumas kunais._

 _\- T-chan – virou o rosto dela pra ele delicadamente com as mãos – eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim, e eu quero ficar com você de novo, quero matar as saudades do gosto do seu beijo, quero ver o quanto você mudou nesse tempo ausente. – TenTen segurou a mão dele com suas duas e abaixou encostando no seu colo._

 _\- Neji-kun, desculpe mas não posso, você quer mesmo trair sua namorada? - ele suspirou - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?_

 _\- Um ano e meio..._

 _\- Nossa! Está apaixonado hein? –brincou pra espantar a surpresa_

 _\- Não estou. São planos da família. Só nos vemos nos finais de semana._

 _\- Que bom que vocês se entendem –sorriu falso_

 _\- Não foge do assunto. Você não quer ficar comigo? Só um beijinho – ela riu, a fez lembrar os tempos de academia nos quais ele sempre fazia aquele bico quando pedia um "beijinho"_

 _\- Não posso Neji-kun. Você sabe que quero muito, mas eu respeito sua namorada. – levantou-se e foi para o muro alto que cercava a área de treinamento da mansão Hyuuga. Se encostou nele._

 _-Hum! – a morena virou-se espantada – Na academia você não tinha esses pernões não! – ela enrubesceu – Treinar kunais está lhe fazendo bem_

 _\- Que nada! A gente só treina a língua. - brincou TenTen se referindo às conversas com as meninas_

 _Ele levantou-se e foi até ela._

 _\- Então treina comigo – a segurou e a beijou intensamente_.

Essa lembrança a fez apertar os olhos e sorrir, foi largando o corpo gradativamente para o lado até encosta-lo no chão. Ainda com os olhos fechados, não largava a caneta, acabou pegando no sono e num breve cochilo sonhou.

 _Uma noite chuvosa. Batia um vendo gélido em seu quarto que adentrava sua janela. Ela encontrava-se de costas para a mesma pesquisando algumas novas técnicas para katanas em seu computador. A janela do e-mail indicara que alguém estava on-line._

 _Neji s2 Kurenai_

 _Acabou de entrar_

 _Ela rapidamente clicou e escreveu_

 _Dont worry abt this things, Cause every littler things is gonna be all right diz:_

 _oi, tudo bom?_

 _Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ler a resposta._

 _Neji s2 Kurenai diz:_

 _Porra! Pára de me encher o saco_

 _Faz um favor pra mim, some da minha vida..._

 _Jah fiz o que queria contigo, agora sai da minha vida, to namorando porra!_

 _Jamais esperou uma reação exagerada vindo de Neji. Sempre foi tão controlado. Não expressando mais ou menos do que queria. Algo estava errado._

 _Dont worry abt this things, Cause every littler things is gonna be all right diz:_

 _Não to entendendo Neji-kun, o q aconteceu?_

 _Neji s2 Kurenai diz:_

 _Vc sabe o que os jogadores na defesa de voleyball fazem qdo vem um corte pro campo deles?_

 _Ela não entendeu nada. Como ele poderia fazer piadas depois daquela grosseria?_

 _Dont worry abt this things, Cause every littler things is gonna be all right diz:_

 _Bloqueia?_

 _Neji s2 Kurenai diz:_

 _Sim…. Isso é um adeus_

 _O status de Neji s2 Kurenai está definido como offline_

 _Paralisada em frente ao computador só lhe escorriam lágrimas, os pensamentos não preenchiam sua cabeça, um vazio enorme em seu coração lhe sugava por inteiro. A incredulidade a rondava...um grito foi a penúltima coisa que ela fez. Após essa explosão, TenTen correu para a cozinha e vasculhou tudo procurando uma caixinha branca com uma pequena cruz vermelha desenhada na frente. Enfim a encontrou. Correu abrindo-a num desespero pesquisando entre os outros frasco de pílulas os seus calmantes, ou melhor, os calmante de sua mãe que tinha um probleminha no coração. Ela com vontade tomou 9 comprimidos e foi para seu quarto...em cinco minutos ela está dormindo._

 ** _Isso é um pesadelo_**

 _Pensou colocando a mão na sua cabeça...Aquele dia não tinha sido nada bom, depois que tomara aqueles 9 comprimidos havia dormido até meio dia, sem contar com a dor da intoxicação que sentia. Quando acordara naquela tarde estava toda suja, expelira tudo o que comera durante o dia anterior pela cavidade oral. Com o tempo que demorou por causa da dor que sentira não foi trabalhar também...Sua mãe fora trabalhar bem cedo e só voltaria bem. Não suportando mais a dor residente em seu estômago foi para o banheiro a procura de uma gilete...Cortou seus pulsos._

Só faltava assinar a carta que escrevera...Lhe custara as últimas forças... Ela molhou a boca com sangue e beijou a carta...

 **Quando vejo minha vida como era sem você, não acredito que vivia. Respirava... dormia...acordava...me nutria ... Hoje vejo que era só a parte física que era alimentada... ...eu estava morrendo e não sabia... Você chegou como uma brisa fresca numa tarde quente de verão! Entrou como quem não quer e tomou conta do meu coração. Hoje faz parte da minha vida como se sempre lá estivesse estado. Como era mesmo que eu vivia? Só consigo me lembrar do agora, do antes, não me lembro, não vivia! E... Pior... eu não sabia! Hoje você existe dentro de mim. Faz parte de minha pele... Do meu cheiro... do meu coração... E não há o que eu não pense que não venha impregnado de você. Não posso viver sem ti. Por isso... Hoje é suicídio. Deixar a vida, deixar o mundo, deixar tudo. Hoje deixei de existir. Não há registros de mim. Vou para um lugar que ao menos na terra o buraco me reconheça.**

 **Escrevo-te estas mal traçadas linhas, meu amor porque veio a saudade visitar meu coração.**

 **Espero que desculpe os meus erros, por favor, nas frases desta carta que é uma prova de afeição. Porém o que me importa é confessar-te uma vez mais. Não sei amar na vida mais ninguém. Tanto tempo faz, que li no teu olhar a vida cor-de-rosa que eu sonhava e guardo a impressão de que já vi passar um ano sem te ver, um ano sem te amar.**

 **Ao me apaixonar, por ti não reparei e para terminar, amor assinarei**

 **Da sempre, sempre tua... ...**

 **T-chan**

No dia seguinte, em seu enterro, alguém chegara atrasado...É observado por algumas pessoas que insistiam em velar a falecida. Vai de encontro a mãe da jovem

\- Meus pêsames sr Mitsachi...meus mais sinceros sentimentos – a abraçou forte

\- Obrigada – repara nos olhos lacrimejantes do rapaz e corresponde ao abraço – Você que é o Neji, não é?

\- Hai - respondeu não compreendendo.

\- Ela te deixou... – não conteu as lágrimas. Coloca a mão na boca – i-i-isso a-aqui – lhe entrega a carta – Obrigada por vir. – Se afasta para ir embora. Não aguentava mais olhar para a lápide de sua filha e sentir o cheiro da terra recém colocada.

\- A-arigatou – pega a carta nostálgico ao lê-la sua "ficha cai". TenTen morreu!

Ele caminha decididamente até a lápide da jovem, se ajoelha e com a cabeça baixa começa a chorar não se importando com algumas pessoas que ainda estavam presentes – Por que você fez isso? Não valia a pena ! Sua idiota! Eu nunca falaria aquilo pra você... – foi diminuindo a voz – quem ...quem...quem fez aquilo foi a Kurenai – começou a gritar – EU HAVIA TERMINADO COM ELA ONTEM SUA ESTÚPIDA! – bate na terra – Você não é egoísta! A TenTen que eu conhecia não era egoísta. Então porque você tomou essa atitude? E a promessa que você me fez? Não contava pra você? Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto. Eu absorvi suas palavras. E eu acreditei em tudo que você me disse. Porque você disse "para sempre" "E sempre" Quem diria... – cansado, foi diminuindo o seu tom de voz - Eu queria poder te tocar de novo, eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amiga, eu daria qualquer coisa. - ele se engasga com o próprio choro - T-chan….. Eu te amo...Mas é tarde demais – Encostou o rosto na terra como se conseguisse abraça-la...permaneceu assim até que seu coração se confortasse.


End file.
